All Is Fair In Love And War
by livingplayanime
Summary: You were Germany and Prussia's little sister, kept secret from the world. That is until you decide to fight for the axis. What happens when you meet a certain Englishman on the battle field. Not historically correct or whatever  My first reader insert!
1. Oh bruder

This takes place around the time when England first started taking care of America, you're about seven looking in this chapter.

You were running from a man with white hair and red eyes. Why? Simply because you'd called him Bunny man, he didn't seem to like that much. So now he was chasing you around town. (You are little in this right now 'kay? kay...) You stopped for a moment to catch your breath before carrying on. You wouldn't let him out run you! No one out runs you! you took a sharp left and ran into something or more presumably someone. He turned to face you. '_Awe jeez he's scary' _you thought taking a step back. He man had short blonde hair that had been slicked back, with hair gel (You hoped) and piercing blue eyes. Then you heard the unmistakable sound of the bunny man's footsteps approaching you from behind. You were trapped.

"Kesesesesese~!" laughed the bunny man. Then when he caught his breath he continued. "Hey West!" he said waving at the scary man. You gulped. Run. That was your only option here. You ran towards the gap between the blonde haired man and the wall. Someone grabbed your arm.

"Let me go!" You hissed at them. You tried to kick your capture, but failed epically.

"Vhere are your parents little one?" asked the blonde man or 'West' as Bunny man had referred to him as.

"That is NONE of your business!" you told them struggling. You couldn't let them know that you hadn't any family. They might finish you off or send you to an orphanage. You shuddered and yanked harder against West's grip.

"Little one, ve just vant to help you get home" said the blonde one again. You scoffed.

"Yah right, like I'm gonna believe that story," you said sarcasm etched into your tone.

"West, can we keep her? Please?" Asked Bunny man. _'Just great' _you thought.

"Ve cannot take a human into our house, Pr-Gilbirt!" snapped West, glaring at Gilbert, was it? You didn't care at the moment. "Vhere is your home little one? I promise not to harm you," he said looking at you. You swallowed. '_Well he did promise...' _Reasoned the voice inside your head.

"The Island off the coast, a little ways from here," you say nodding in the general direction of your home. The two looked at you skeptically.

"Vhat? That's impossible, there's nothing over there!" reasoned West.

"Yah the awesome me would've seen the island by now," said Gilbert. You frowned.

"Fine, don't believe me. Like I really care!" you say once again attempting to pull your arms away from West's hands. West looked from you, to the general direction of your home, then back to you.

"Ve'll valk you home," he said to you, with a wary expression on his face. Gilbert started to protest, but was none of the less dragged along with you two. When you arrived at your home, the two other gaped at the abundance of food and water.

"Who else lives here vith you little one?" Questioned West, looking around at your home. You sighed finally deciding to trust them.

"No one," was your reply. It hung in the air for a while then you continued. "Not anymore at least...not since..." You trailed off shuddering from the memory, tracing the scar on your forearm. West nodded, and Gilbert seemed much too interested in the fact that you'd said 'no one' than anything else.

"West! We can't just let her fend for herself!" he whined, the little bird thing on his head chirping in agreement.

"No I suppose not..." started West. "Is this island a country?"

"Y-Yes" you hesitantly answer. Your flag is pretty awesome though.

"And you're the ONLY one on the Island?" he questioned further. You nodded. Somehow you'd survived the wildfire, somehow.

"Yes" you say eyes sweeping your country. The country YOU represent.

"Vell then," started West. "You are a country, ja?"

"Yes," you blurted out by accident. You covered your mouth after realizing what you'd done with a horrified expression.

"Kesesese~! I am the Awesome Prussia!" exclaimed Gilbert from the tree he was currently hanging upside down from. "Oh and that's Gilbird!" he said gesturing to the small bird that was still, somehow on his head. West sighed.

"I am Germany, nice to meet you...?" he trailed off not knowing the name of your country.

"_ _, and nice to meet you too," you reply. (Sala Turtingas roughly translated in Lithuanian is Island Plentiful)


	2. God save the queen

Right before World War Two...

You had been their secret; they're scarlet letter, their little sister, so you weren't allowed to participate in World War 1. Now you didn't care. You WERE going to fight this time.

"_..." started a voice. It was Germany of course. Prussia was easier going with this sort of thing, Germany on the other hand...not so much.

"I told you I'm fighting with you bruder, for the axis" you say pulling on your black military cap. Your population had gone up some (To 5,000) and you now had a small army of four-hundred and fifty, which was a lot…to you anyway. To state things clearly your military was used for spying, that's why your entire uniform is black. Today you were to go meet your new allies, well new to you. Germany sighed knowing that fighting with you on the subject wouldn't get him very far.

"Fine, you have two minutes until we leave." He said shutting your door behind him. You smiled to yourself. Being the little sister, it was almost always easy to get your way. You threw your pack over your shoulder and marched out the door to where your brothers were standing.

"Shall we get going?" you asked completely elated. You all clamored into Germany's jeep and headed off. "Bruder where are we going?" you asked, realizing that you'd forgotten to ask earlier.

"Ve are going to Italy." Said Germany. Italy, the land of pasta and pizza.

"I'm bored!" whined Prussia, Gilbird chirping along with him in agreement. "Can we play a game?"

"I don't care," you reply, because in all honesty you were a bit preoccupied with looking at the scenery.

"Fine. What do you vant to play?" Germany asked you and Prussia.

"I don't know…" you both answered simultaneously. "Why don't you choose one?" Germany sighed.

TIME SKIP~!

"Ve're here, come on!" said Germany. You gulped, and unbuckled. After exiting the car you stood beside Prussia, just in case. Someone came flying towards Germany.

"Ve~ Germany!" said a man with amber hair and a curl. You let out a sigh of relief, at least he wasn't scary. Then he turned to you and Prussia. "Hi Prussia~! Who's that?" he asked pointing at you. You pouted. _'I'm being treated like __I can't answer my questions now…great' _Prussia was going to answer, but you naturally cut him off.

"I am _ _," you say reaching out to shake his hand. "And you are?" you asked.

"Ve~ I'm Italy!" he answered, waving. You sweat dropped. _'He seems…h__ow should I put this…ignorant? No…I've got it! SPECIAL~!' _You smiled back.

"Vell ve have to go meet Japan now," said Germany. He looked tired. "Vell let's go."

"Pasta~!" exclaimed Italy, before entering the jeep. Yup, he was special all right.

TIME SKIP~!

"Konichi-wa I am Ne-hon, it is very nice to be meeting you." Was your greeting from Japan. He seemed nice enough, so you had no problem introducing yourself to him.

"Ah, I see. You are a recently discovered island?" asked Japan turning his attention to you.

"Not really, but my brothers have kept my existence a secret since I was very little." You say looking at your hands. Something about this guy made you want to tell him nothing but the truth. He nodded and turned to Germany and Prussia.

"And your other ally? Surely he is not the extremely suspicious character over there?" asked Japan pointing to where Italy stood, he was currently talking to the local girls.

"I don't vant to believe it either, but yes, that is him." Replied Germany, warily. The next thing on the agenda was for who gets what job.

"Okay I say that the awesome me, can take on China!" said Prussia placing his name over China's on the map. You rolled your eyes at his gesture. He honestly believes he can conquer China, wow…

"I'll take care of France," started Germany, placing his name over France's. "I have a bone to pick vith him."

"Ve~ I'll make pasta for everyone!" said Italy raising his hand. That was probably for the best since he couldn't fight for crap.

"I'll take America-san." Said Japan suddenly. Everyone turned to him as he placed his name over America's.

"Err…I'll take," you looked over the board nervously; there were only three countries left. Your brothers are afraid of Russia and Canada. "England?" you say uncertainly. The others nodded in agreement, thinking that that was the best choice for you. You sighed.

"Germany-san, when do our shifts start?" asked Japan.

"In an hour or two, vhy?" He asked. Japan turned to him.

"I just wanted to know how much time I had to prepare." He answered. You froze, starting to regret joining the war. You mentally slapped yourself. You were NOT a quitter! You got up and pack your things, then slipped on your black uniform. You shouldered your pack and headed off to your target.

TIME SKIP~!

You stood on the coast of England, readying your forces. Your brothers had been bombing the capital London after nightfall so you figure just in case you'd attack during daylight. You shoved your (c/h) into a sloppy bun on top of your head. You then strategically placed your black cap over the bun, to disguise yourself as a boy. Why? Simply because you felt like it! Then you and your forces made their way to battle.

Arthur Kirkland (England)'s POV

"Sir! Forces have gathered by the coast! They're heading for London!"

"Are they German?" I asked warily. My capital was already weakened; I didn't need another attack to deal with.

"That's just the thing sir, we have no idea where they're from, I've never seen the flag before!" I sighed. A small unknown country decided to join the axis.

"Pull up a picture of their flag will you, and ready our troops just in case." I said to the commander. I took another sip of my tea and ran my fingers through my hair. Seconds later a picture of the flag was on my computer screen. "Peculiar…" I said to myself, for no known country had a flag quite like this one. Their forces were pathetic though, just a little over five-hundred looking.

A few hours later…

Your POV…

War. It turned even the most civilized of people into complete animals, and you were no exception to that equation. Your forces were met halfway to London by an enormous army. Like you said 'animals.' Your army was waiting for your command. You shifted slightly readying yourself to grab your gun.

"All forces, attack!" you ordered and your small army ran forward. Guns firing, steel meeting flesh, and death surrounded you. Your first attacker approached you and drew a knife? You pulled a pistol from you coat and the two of you engaged in battle. Of course he died. You moved from target to target hacking, shooting, slashing, maiming, and killing any of the English soldiers in your way. About fifty or so of your men were left standing. Far less than that of the enormous army that had met you. A shot fired and caught you in the shoulder. You hissed in pain as you were brought back to reality. Your next target; the one that shot you, was in his late thirties. You scoffed, and fired a shot at him. He shot back at you and then at one of your men. You watched in horror as he fell to the ground with a bullet hole in the side of his head. You pulled the trigger on your gun. _Click_ Damn. You were out of bullets. You enemy kept firing at you as you dodged and weaved, discarding your gun and picking up the knife of a previously fallen British soldier. You lunged at him from behind, driving the tip of the blade into his skull. He fell to the ground with a sickening thud and you took his gun. Just for good measure you kicked him and went after another soldier. Two or three soldiers later you noticed that only three of you remained. The other two had surrendered, but not you. Never you.

"Cowards…" you hissed under your breath, glaring at them. Then as your last act of hatred; for what you didn't know, you attempted to stab several more soldiers. You had succeeded in killing two, and maiming another when you heard the distinctive click on a gun to your immediate right. You froze instinctively and glared at the person. He had messy blonde hair and bright green eyes.

Arthur's POV…

I watched in horror as this person attacked my army. He succeeded in killing two, before I decided to intervene. I placed a gun to his head. He froze, and turned his (c/e) to glare at me. Then he did something completely unexpected, he spat in my general direction. I had him carted off as a prisoner, for interrogation later. He didn't even put up a fight when he was taken as a criminal.

"God save the queen…" I muttered under my breath. If only this nightmare would end.


	3. The fist of blood

You woke up in a cold cell. The first thing you checked was to see if your hat was still intact. Yep. You sighed in relief, and started looking around said cell you were in. It was empty, all except for you. They had killed the rest of your men. Or did they get away? You were hoping for the latter. Why? Because you had befriended one of them. His name was Joshua, he was seventeen, and he had run away from home to join your pitiful army. _'While I lay here unworthy of life, mothers everywhere weep for the losses of their sons…what kind of monster am I?' _Out of spite you punched the wall next to you. As your fist made contact with the cold concrete, you felt your hand get dowsed in crimson blood. You didn't care anymore. You watched the wound bleed, with a faraway expression. The least you could do for your fallen troops, was repay the blood shed right? You watched the blood drip down your wrist and onto the floor. _'At least the floor is colourful now…'_ you thought watching the drops of blood fall from your hand.

"Sanctus Espiritus," you whispered to yourself shaking. "Save them…" Tears wet your eyes, but you daren't let them fall. Your hand; now thoroughly covered in blood pushed your hat down further over your head to cover your face. You wanted everyone to be saved, everyone but yourself whom you hated right now. You confined yourself to a corner and waited to die.

Arthur's POV…

"The prisoner has been contained sir!" announced general Hull. I nodded. _'The time for interrogation, starts now.' _ I was lead through the chambers of the prison, until we stopped at room four-hundred. I peered inside. The boy was huddled up into a corner of the cell, crimson marking the path he'd taken. I noticed in particular that the crimson liquid was blood, and quite a bit of it was pooled around him. He was whispering to himself, some things I caught were, "I shouldn't have left home." Then, "My bruder was right." And "How long is it going to take me to die?" That last one there took me by surprise. The lad wanted to die? I moved to enter the cell.

"Sir it's not safe! That there is dangerous!" said the guard. I turned to him. No matter how many people or what cause this boy had, he was still human, and deserved to be treated as such.

"That there, is a human being! And no matter what he's done, he still deserves to be treated as such." I said to him, before walking into the cell. As I approached the boy the mumblings got louder and louder. One sentence stood out from all of the others.

"Why did this war start in the first place? I should've remained neutral…" he mumbled, sinking lower to the ground. "Why did bruder want to do this? Why?" I remained silent, until the mumbling died down.

"You! Why were you openly attacking my people?" I asked the man in the corner. He looked around the same age as me, maybe a bit younger.

"I was assigned to attack England, nothing more, nothing less," grumbled the boy from where he sat, clutching his hat to his head.

"Who assigned this task to you?" I pried. The boy bit his lip in hesitation.

"My Bruder," he said, choosing his words carefully, "and his two 'friends.'" _'He actually answered?' _I asked myself.

"Do you regret fighting for the axis?" I asked. Any person who was in war on a particular side only said 'yes' to this question, to keep from dying. The boy brought one of his hands; it was coated in blood, from his side.

"I regret fighting in the first place. War isn't the answer it never is," he said shaking. "I led my men to death and your men also, for which I also should die." He looked at his hand, and that's when it hit me. The boy wanted to die for his actions. He didn't understand why the war, was going on. He only wanted to help his brother. I was so caught up in thought, that I didn't catch the end of his statement.

"What was that last part?" I asked. The boy sighed, and continued staring at his hand.

"I can't," he repeated. I was thoroughly confused.

"You can't what?" the boy smiled sadly, as if he wished he could do this one thing he was about to say.

"Die." Was all he said. Come to think of it, he had lost way to much blood for any one person to be alive.

"What is your name soldier?" I asked. The boy frowned at the word 'soldier.'

"_ _," Was his reply. I looked at him incredibly confused. What an odd name. "And yours?"

"Arthur," I said, "Arthur Kirkland."

Your POV.

"Arthur," he said, "Arthur Kirkland." The Arthur Kirkland? The mighty British Empire? You just continued to stare at your hand, absently. At least you could die with dignity. He approached you, and you drew away as far as the wall would allow you. He reached over for your hat.

"Stay away from my hat," you say glaring at him. This must've amused him, for he reached over and pulled it off of your head. "Stupid Limey doesn't even know how to listen…" you hiss at him. The bun that had been strategically placed on top of your head was now more or less gone, and your (c/h) hung limply over your shoulders. He glared back at you, and you continued to hiss insults at him, for not listening to you.

"You know foul language doesn't suit you well," he hissed back at you, green eyes ablaze. "It's very unladylike of you." You glared at him. If looks could kill he'd have died tens of thousands of deaths already.

"I never claimed to be a lady," you hiss back at him. Funny. You'd think you'd despise your enemy more. He smiled a sort of broken smile, mixed with hate and sadness.

"That you didn't," he said to you, "I'll be sure to take a note of that." And with that he left, taking your will to fight for the axis with him.

Sorry this chapter is so short; I'll try to make up for it in the next one. I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS USED! I only own my sadistic, weird, creepy, demonic, ideas!


	4. Is that a challenge good sir?

When you woke up from your loss of blood sleep, you found your arm wrapped in a husk (1.) You looked around; good you were still in your corner. Bad news, you weren't dead. Of course you weren't dead, you couldn't die. You hissed a whole bunch of insults at yourself, making the guard jump.

"Oi, you keep it down in there!" he yelled glaring at you. You did the most childish thing you could think of; you stuck your tongue out at him. He chortled.

"You're a tough one now aren't you?" he asked rhetorically. You hissed a chain of insults at him. "Don't be cussing me out! I'm just having fun, is that such a crime?" You winced at the word crime and fell silent. You sank back into your deep depression, you'd killed innocent people. You didn't deserve to live, you deserve to die.

"Oi sorry 'bout that lass," said the guard coughing, "Tha' wasn't very gentleman-like 'o me." He stood up straight and brushed off his dusty uniform. You couldn't help but crack a smile, before returning to your depressing thoughts.

"I just don' get much company down 'ere tis all," he said smiling at you. "What's yer name?" You looked at your feet as you answered.

"_, _," he beamed, and chuckled.

"Tha' name there suits you well lass" he replied. The faintest trace of a smile crossed your lips.

"And what might be your name?" you inquired still looking at your boots. He chuckled again.

"My name is Bert Ainsley," he replied with a tip of his hat. Just then….

"Ainsley, how many time have I told you not to talk to the prisoners!" asked a familiar British voice. You once again sank back into your depression, blocking out the voices.

"She looked a bit depressed sir," said Ainsley in his defense, "An' look you've gone an' made 'er depressed again!" You were staring at the ceiling thinking about your home and your family. You started to hum a familiar tune to yourself 'Puff the magic dragon (2.)' The two outside of your door looked at you questioningly.

"I think she's off her rocker, you?" Arthur asked Ainsley. Ainsley chuckled.

"It's probably 'er rememberin' somethin' Arthur, sir…" he said saluting. You liked this guy, he was funny. Too bad you were a criminal. "Lass…" you heard him call out. You ignored him and continued to stare at the ceiling and hum. You heard someone snicker.

"Like I said, she's off her rocker," said Arthur crossing his arms. Ainsley chuckled again.

"Or she just doesn't want 'a talk to you," he said elbowing the shorter man. Arthur scoffed.

"No, I thought she didn't want to talk to Mrs. Unicorn," he said sarcastically. Mrs. Unicorn? Did you hear him correctly? Whatever he said, it made Ainsley laugh.

"Look 'ere lad I made 'er smile," he said straightening his tie and standing up taller, "What 'ave you done?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a challenge my good sir?" he inquired smirking at the man next to him. Ainsley ruffled Arthur's hair.

"Only if you want it to be," he said. Arthur scowled and ran his fingers through his hair. "Why are you chicken?" he questioned Arthur. You were listening in on their conversation whilst toying with the husk around your arm. Arthur scoffed.

"Why I never!" he said indignantly. "Fine, challenge accepted." Ainsley grinned and punched Arthur lightly on the shoulder, before walking off.

"See you tomorrow lass!" he called over his shoulder as he disappeared around the corner. You just waved a hand in the general direction of the door and continued to toy with the husk.

"You know your arms never going to heal if you keep messing with the husk," Arthur said in a flat voice. You pursed your lips, and then decided against your remark, before continuing to play around with your ace bandage. You heard Arthur sigh in frustration.

"So where are you from?" he inquired looking over at you. You looked at your feet and bit your lip so hard it started to bleed. "Well?" he pressed. You remained silent debating on whether or not you should tell him. You heard him sigh again.

"What's your home like?" he asked figuring that was an easier question. You stared at the ceiling as you answered.

"Where I come from everything is lush and green, food is plentiful, and our population is five-thousand, or at least it was…now it's more like four-thousand, five-hundred, fifty-one," you answer looking back down at your feet. You can tell he's confused.

"Your country must be relatively new to have such a small population," he said glancing back at you. You bit back your answer. "Or at least not very well known." You froze, did he know?

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out," you said glaring at him. He seemed a bit taken aback by your statement.

"I know it's none of my business, but how did you even get into the army?" he pried looking at you curiously. Your gaze softened, as you thought over your answer.

"My people were fighting so I was _required _to join," you said using air quotes to emphasize the word required. He raised an eyebrow.

"Women in your country are drafted into the army?" he asked, his green eyes glittering with curiosity. You just glared back at him with your (e/c) eyes thinking about how much an idiot he was. The mighty British Empire is a fool. You started to laugh suddenly, taking him by surprise.

"Y-You're such a-an idiot!" you giggled. His expression immediately turned from one that of confusion, to anger.

"Pray tell me, how am I an idiot?" his green eyes blazed and seemed to bore down into your soul. You immediately stopped laughing and started to play with the husk again. You hated to be yelled at. You winced as you continued to mess with the husk, and heard him yelling at you distantly. You wondered how land it had been since he'd taken a breather. If he did it went unnoticed by you. You heard the door to the cell open. You froze.

"Please don't put me in here with the other scary prisoners! I'll do anything!" cried a somewhat familiar voice. You heard Arthur scoff.

"Yah this person is _so _scary." Your hand clenched into a fist, oh how you wanted to pummel him into dust.

"Please don't make me eat your horrible food! I have family in-" the rambling continued on, but you no longer felt the need to listen. If your hunch was correct the person in the cell with you was Italy. This slightly brightened your outlook on life, _slightly_.

"Feli?" you asked glancing up from your arm. The happy Italian beamed and ran over to hug you.

"Bella _, you're alive~!" he sang still squeezing you to death. "We thought you were dead~!" Well that was reassuring. You shrugged it off and struggled to get out of his 'hug.'

"Yes, yes I'm alive," you growl, "now let go!" Feli let go and started to animatedly drone on about how horrible British food was and how much he wished he could have pasta. You heard a light snore coming from outside the cell.

"Feli," you whisper beckoning him over to you, "why did you join the war?" Italy just continued to grin.

"Because Luddy is my bestest friend~!" he exclaimed. You shifted, so he didn't really have a reason to join either. Unknown to you Arthur was still very much awake and listened to every word of your conversation; which lasted until around eleven 'o clock that night…


	5. I won't hurt you

In the morning when you woke up Feli was gone. Gone? You panicked and scanned the room for him again. No one was there but you. You started to beat yourself up mentally over losing Feli as well. This went on for about an hour or so; so long that you'd come up with a name for the voice in your head. You'd named it Jigoku, because every time it spoke it brought you hell. You were so wrapped up in your self-abuse that you didn't hear the cell door open and more footsteps approach you.

"I'm sorry _! I didn't mean to give away your secret! Please don't tell Luddy!" the Italian babbled. Secret what sec-oh… Well there was nothing you could do about it now. You tried to calm Feli down as much as you could.

"Shh, it's okay I'm not mad at you," you cooed patting him on the back as he cried. He just wouldn't shut up. Eventually you heard more footsteps approaching you; just after you finally managed to calm Feli down. He immediately started to freak out again; begging for his life. You sighed in frustration and rubbed your temples.

"Feli please be quiet?" you pleaded. The Italian was too busy begging for his life to hear you. Distantly over the sound of Feli you heard to voices.

"Dude who's the chick?" asked an obnoxious voice. Someone let out an aggravated sigh.

"She's a country…" Arthur. Now you were about ready to throttle Feli. You walked carefully and stealthily up behind him, and then proceeded to strangle him. After a few seconds we were pulled apart by the people you heard talking. You glared at Feli menacingly. Feli whimpered in return.

"I am so going to murder you!" You yelled trying in vain to get out of your captor's grip. The Italian was once again pleading for his life. You succeeded in freeing yourself from your captor and you once again attempted to kill Feli. You felt betrayed.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry _!" Feli yelled as you chased him around the enclosure. You smiled.

"I'm not going to hurt you Feli," you said sweetly. All eyes locked on you. Feli stopped running and turned to you. "I'm going to KILL you!" and with that you managed to catch Italy once again before being pulled away from him. Feli was whimpering and hiding behind Arthur, whom had his arms crossed and was looking at you disapprovingly. You pouted slightly; you hated being treated like a kid.

"So you're a country _?" Arthur asked. You nodded, shooting a glare at Feli. "What is your country's name?"

"_ (Country name here) _" you replied. Your captor let go of you and you sat on the floor next to Feli.

"Alfred, Feli can be released now," you glared at Arthur. The boy; presumably Alfred, threw the Italian over his shoulder and left. "Where do your allegiances lie?" You swallowed.

"You mean right now?" Arthur nodded. "Neutral." He didn't seem satisfied with your answer.

"Would you like to help right the wrong your brother and his allies are doing?" he asked. You hesitated, and he sighed. "I have a former ally in the axis; Kiku Honda…but what he's doing is wrong, just like with your brothers," He held out his hand to you. You gulped, and took his hand.

"I'll help," you sighed, He grinned and pulled you to your feet.

"Well then, we'll get you cleaned up and you can meet your new allies," and with that you were off.

An hour later…

You were all cleaned up and your uniform was no longer full of blood. Now came the worst part, meeting the new allies. You hesitated at the doorway; your hands shaking, but you ever so reluctantly opened the door and stepped inside. All eyes fixed on you. Oh how you wished you were invisible… Arthur coughed to get their attention.

"That is Miss _ _ the country of _ and she'll be joining the allies as of today," All eyes once again were on you.

"Hello?" you offered waving. The countries seemed to accept this, for the tension in the room suddenly disappeared. The boy from the cell walked over to you and patted you on the back; you were sure to have a bruise there tomorrow.

"Ha-ha-ha! I'm the hero, America!" he announced loudly, "but you can call me Alfred!" You smiled at him. This was not a happy smile; it was a smile that said back-off-you-arse-or-you'll-be-on-the-floor-writhing-in-a-puddle-of-your-own-blood type smile. Alfred just laughed and sauntered back over to the table. A man in a ponytail waved.

"I am China aru, but you can call me Yao aru," he said. You noticed that even when he raised his hand to wave at you, his hands were still covered by his sleeves. You smiled sweetly at him. An arm wrapped around your waist, and your hand clenched into a fist.

"Bonjour Mon amour, I am France or Francis, which ever you like," he winked at you and then took a punch to the face.

"Oops…" you said, "my hand must've slipped." The rest of the allies laughed. A man with a scarf wrapped around his neck, had a very peculiar laugh.

"I am Ivan or mother Russia, you become one with me, da?" you smiled at him, but shook your head. "It's okay eventually everyone will become one with mother Russia." He seemed nice enough to you, but Yao looked horrified. A boy that looked very much like Alfred waved at you.

"I'm Can-" he was cut off by the rest of the allies, so you walked over to him.

"Sorry I couldn't hear over the noise, would you mind repeating that?" you inquired smiling politely as you took a seat next to him. He looked surprised.

"I-I'm Canada, b-but you c-can call m-me Matthew," you nodded and offered him a candy drop.

"So _ what's your area of expertise?" Yao asked. You fidgeted.

"Stealth, spying, and I'm fairly good at hand to hand combat," you said. Arthur scoffed.

"Fairly good? You destroyed half my army!" he said glaring at you. You feigned innocence.

"Did I do that?" you asked. He glared at you and you let the façade fall. "Fine…"

The next hour was filled with you giving away information about your brothers' plans and where each country was attacking.

Livy: I'M SO SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I'LL TRY TO MAKE UP FOR IT IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE!

Willow: We both know you won't

Livy: Also Jigoku means hell…

Japan: If they were true- *gets cut off by Willow*

Willow: Are you trying to say something Japan? *is trying to keep him from accidentally offending viewers*

Livy: ALFRED WANTS YOU TO REVIEW!

Alfred: Yeah!

England: I- *gets cut off by Livy*

Livy: Think this is a wonderful story that I should continue?

England: No…I was going to say *Gets cut off by credits*

Let's all go to the lobby,

Let's all go to the lobby,

Let's all go to the lobby,

And get something to drink,

Let's all go to the lobby,

Let's all go to the lobby,

Let's all go to the lobby,

*credits end…*


	6. Of Roddy, Soap, and Yaoi

Livy: And…I'm back~!

Willow and England: Hurray~ *sarcasm*

Livy: Enough with the sarcasm or you just might find some arsenic in your tea…*creepy smile*

England: *scoff* Number one, I cannot die and two…how could you be sure we won't switch our tea cups with yours?

Livy: *in the emo corner growing mushrooms*

Willow: Nice one… -_-'now whose going to write the story?

Alfred: The HERO will!

Livy: I am NOT letting you anywhere near my precious story! Get out of my…my…box room thingy!

Willow: Nice one, did you come up with it all by yourself?

Livy: Isn't my friend SUCH as ray of sunshine? *aggravated*

England: Where are your families from again?

Willow: …Ireland…

England: *spit takes~*

Livy: Canada, France, and England…

England: *once again spit takes*

France: *creeps up behind England* It is a sign Angleterre~

England: No it's not!

Everyone but Livy and Canada: Wait who is Canada?

Canada: Canada da yo *raises a meek hand*

Livy: See? He's right there!

America: Before the story starts we have some questions for Livy and Willow~!

Willow: Like what? *suspicious*

Livy: It better not be about- *is cut off by America's question*

America: What is your favourite colour?

Livy and Willow: *exchange glances* Black…

France: What is your b- *is knocked out by England*

England: What is your family like?

Willow: A little odd but isn't every family?

Livy: I don't want to talk about it….*in the emo corner growing mushrooms*

America: What's with her?

Willow: Well for starters…her mom (Livy: Maman…)…whatever, is exactly like Russia…

Livy: …*is poking the mushrooms with a stick*

Maman: *appears*Cookies?*hands out cookies*

England: How is she like Russia again?

France: *falls down dead*

Livy and Willow: *looks at France's dead body whilst smirking* ….Like that~!

Maman: Livy you'd better be back for dinner or I'll delete all of your writing~! *smiles and disappears*

Livy: …*back in the emo corner shivering with dread*

Willow: *sigh* oh well…read on~

You gulped. How were you supposed to pull this off? You were _horrible _at lying. Your-well 'America's' plan was for you to play like you'd escaped their clutches. So naturally, your once clean uniform had been defiled with dirt, mud, grass stains…you name it and it was probably on there somewhere. I mean it was like a cloud of flies followed you wherever you went. Right about now you were trudging _through _Swiss territory. '_Vash can kiss my ass; I'm NOT going through Austria!' _ Currently you were pushing the local sheep out of your way so you could climb the fence at the end of the pasture. As soon as you were over that fence you would be _trespassing _on Vash's garden. Well technically you were trespassing on his sheep's turf, but hey.

"Damn American…," you mumbled to yourself, pulling off one of your boots. An inch and a half of mud; or what you hoped was mud, slid out onto the bright green grazing grass. Might as well leave a present for Vash, right? …Wrong. As soon as you had put your boot back on the front door to Vash's home flew open to reveal the Swiss nation in all his glory.

"…Shit!" And with that you took off running with a trigger happy Switzerland after you. Fortunately for you, you reached the border before he could blow your head off. Unfortunately you took a face dive into a pile of mud…again. You spat it out of your mouth and rubbed the cleaner sleeve of your uniform across your teeth for good measure.

"See you later Swiss cheese~!" you called after Vash, narrowly escaping gunfire this time. "Yeesh, you'd think I wasn't Lilli's friend!"

"Just stay off of my lawn_! At least until this damn war is over!" He shouldered his gun and sighed; walking off towards his home. And with that you trudged off into Germany. It wasn't as nice as you remembered though. It probably had something to do with the screaming and the crying coming from those newly built…factories? You doubted it.

-Three and a half hours of walking through Germany in combat-boots later-

You arrived at you brothers' house. At least this place looked more or less like it did before the war. You knocked and waited. A shushing sound was heard and cautious footsteps approached the door. A lump formed in your throat as the door swung open. It was Kiku; thank heavens you didn't have to face your broth-

"Rudwig, Fericiano, Girbert! Someone's here to see you!" so much for that. Kiku put down a paper towel and you stepped inside. '_Like a paper towel's going to do anything…'_ you thought bitterly. But hey, your brother and Kiku were neat freaks and neat freaks are…neat. Though in your opinion Ludwig was a little OCD when it came to cleaning. More footsteps approached.

"Ve~ is it Fratello?" asked a familiar Italian. Kiku shook his head, raven hair becoming somewhat messy. You looked at your feet. Germany was the first to round the corner. '_…Of course…'_ you thought mentally rolling your eyes.

"_-_?" he asked. You just nodded. All of a sudden Austria made himself visible.

"You're filthy! What have you been doing, trekking through swamps?" He had his hands on his hips and was looking at you in a disapproving way.

"Just about yeah," you said, tucking a strand of your muddy (C/H) hair behind your equally dirty ear.

"Ve~ what's that horrible smell Doitsu?" asked Italy as he rounded the corner. He immediately froze when he saw you and cowered behind Ludwig and Austria (I can't spell his damn name!)

"What's the matter Fericiano?" asked Kiku looking at his friend somewhat concerned.

"_-_ is mad at me~! She tried to strangle me at the jail~!" You glared Feli and crossed your arms.

"Is that true _?" asked Ludwig. You looked over at him and nodded. He seemed a bit; okay a lot of a bit, mad at you.

"What! He told Arthur I was a damn country!" Austria opened his mouth to lecture you on your language, but was silenced by your icy glare. "Shut it Roddy!"

"The awesome me can't get any sleep with all this racket going on!" said Gilbert walking over with a beer in his hand. "Hey West, what's that stench? Did you forget to shower or something, because phew it smells!" How reassuring… You glared at him.

"No Bruder…_ is home," A giant goofy grin broke out across his face as he drunkenly wobbled over to you.

"So you're the little stink weed, huh?" he chuckled and ruffled your muddy locks; after words wiping them off on Austria's shirt, just for shits and giggles. You cracked a small smile.

"Ah how rude of me!" exclaimed Kiku suddenly. "I'rr go run you a bath _-san," and with that the raven headed Japanese man ran up to start you a bath.

-After your two hour long bath session—

It felt wonderful to be clean again. Your (C/H) hair and (C/E) eyes seemed to glow and sparkle in the dimly lit bathroom. Your uniform now discarded into the wash bin, was replaced by one of your (F/C) shirts and a clean pair of pants. You'd almost forgotten about your promise to Arthur in your centre of cleanliness. But…that stupid voice in your head reminded you and a heavy weight was once again placed onto your shoulders. You ran down the stairs as fast as you could. Hungary, Romano, and Spain were coming over for dinner. The motives were unknown to you, but Hungary and yourself had some yaoi trading to catch up on. Feliciano was waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ve~ bella _ I'm sorry…but I'm making pasta for dinner!" you hugged the Italian close. Hey, for all you knew that could've been the last time you were going to see him. The rest of the time up until Hungary arrived was spent wisely. You and Prussia had kept on tripping Roddy causing him to land on the floor where you'd purposely placed half eaten lollipops. Kiku was sitting in front of the television screen watching anime in his native language, Feli was colouring in pictures of dinosaurs; occasionally calling a few Godzilla, and Ludwig was cleaning up Gilbird's cage. A loud knock sent you racing towards the front door, slipping on one of the lollipops, and nose diving into said door.

"Damn door," you grumbled rubbing your nose before opening it. It wasn't Hungary, it was Spain and Romano.

"Hola Chica!" announced Antonio happily as he entered the house hold.

"You're the potato bastard's little sister?" asked Lovi, skeptically. "You don't look like him." You mentally groaned.

"They took me in when I was little, pochissimo (1)" you replied walking over to where Feliciano was colouring in a dinosaur.

"Ve~_! _! Doesn't this look like Doitsu?" he asked showing it to you. In all honesty it did look like him; scary eyes and all.

"Yeah it kind of does, but…" you grabbed a pencil, just as Lovi walked over to look at the picture, "It needs scary teeth!" And with that you drew sharp shark-like teeth in its mouth.

"There now it's the spitting image of Luddy!" you announced. Feli and Lovi laughed.

"What're you doing?" demanded Ludwig. A look of dread passed over all three of your faces.

"Nothing!" Ludwig grabbed the picture. Everything would've been fine if you also hadn't written 'Luddy-o-saurus' in bubble letters at the top of the page. You three were on dishes duty now.

"Stupid potato bastard…" you chuckled.

"You know it's not so bad," you said looking at the two Italians out of the corners of your (C/E) eyes.

"Ve~ how so?" You smiled and drew them in for a pep talk.

-When the door rings-

"I'll get it!" you exclaim nearly knocking over poor Kiku on your rampage over to the door. You opened it to see a beaming Elizabeta with her arms full of yaoi comics. She looked over your shoulder.

"Oh hey! Kiku's here too?" You nodded, "great more power to the yaoi fans!" And then she plowed her way into the living room with her camera ready to capture any Austria x Prussia action. By now the room smelled like the Italy brothers' cooking. The aroma that wafted through the air smelled of basil, thyme, tomatoes, pepper corns, garlic, spaghetti noodles, and something else you couldn't quite put your finger on. It danced around the room above its inhabitants making a chorus of empty stomachs rumble.

"Oi, get your asses in here, dinner's ready; no thanks to you!" And with that everyone gathered in the mess hall to get their fill of Italian cooking. By now you'd forgotten about the tracker that was still in the pocket of your dirty uniform. After dinner everyone either went into the living room to relax or in your case into the still pasta smelling kitchen to wash the dishes. As soon as Feli grabbed a dish you splashed him with soapy water….Let's just say that when Lovi walked in you two were having an all-out suds battle. You aimed and threw your gob of suds at Feli who ducked, which in turn made it glide over his head and onto Lovino's shoulder. That was it. Choruses of giggles rang out from the sudsy kitchen as you were tad-teamed up against.

"No fair!" you exclaimed as a gob of suds slid down your back.

"Ve~ who said we'd play fair bella?" asked Feli as he launched more of the soap at you from behind Ludwig's potato crate.

"I certainly didn't stupido!" And with that more soap landed on your sudsy head. You launched a ball of suds at Romano only to have him step to the side. So instead it hit the approaching Antonio.

"You three are soo going to get it!" he announced wiping the soap into his hands and flinging it at you. It was a miracle that Ludwig or Roddy hadn't come in to check on your progress yet.

"Ve~ Save me Fratello!" Feli was cowering behind his brother as Antonio cornered you all.

"Fusososo~ nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!" barked Antonio as he readied another gob of soap.

"That's why that damn Tea Bastard sank all of your ships right?" Spain dropped to his knees in what seemed like a ghost of pain.

"My Armada!" he cried looking up at the ceiling. You tried your best to shush him before Ludwig or Roddy walked in, but it was too late.

"Vhat the hell happened in here!" demanded Ludwig. You all pointed at Antonio and simultaneously announced 'It was all his fault!'

"It was not!" He protested wiping the soap off of his shoulder. "You were the ones who started it!" And he threw you guys to the sharks…or Germans; whichever's worse.

1: Very little


	7. Make me a samich!

So you, Antonio, Lovino, and Feliciano had to scrub the kitchen from top to bottom now; great. This was while the more 'mature' countries debated and made plans for the axis' next move, though you'd get filled in later you still felt left out.

"Chica you in there?" You blinked and pushed your (C/H) hair out of your face.

"Yah, yah I'm coming," you grumbled scrubbing down the nearest cabinet. Antonio chuckled; earning a glare from everyone but Feli.

"Ve~why are you so mad?" he inquired. He had a girl's apron tied around his waist and a mop in his hands. You all gave him the what-do-you-think look and went back to work.

"This is sooo boring!" you groaned. It had been an hour and you still hadn't finished. Lovino turned to you.

"Well we wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you," he spat; a rather hostile venom held in his eyes. You flinched.

"Be nicer to her Lovi~!" called the Spaniard from where he was washing the only window in the room.

"You're blocking my light tomato bastard!" Antonio smiled.

"No I'm not; you're just standing in the wrong spot." A giggle escaped your lips before you could stop it and both of the arguing boys turned to you.

"What? Am I not allowed to giggle?" Everyone resumed their work and for at least twenty minutes the room was silent.

"Hey…_?" you grumbled and shifted. You were currently resting your head against the counter; emitting a low snoring sound.

"Go…a...way…," you swatted at Antonio with one of your hands.

"Wake up bastard! We don't want to do all the work alone!" Lovi said whacking you with his duster. You sneezed.

"…piss off…" Guffaws could be heard in the distance. Just then Ludwig walked in.

"How is the clean-up coming alon- Vhy aren't you done yet!" The loud yelling interrupted your peace and quiet.

"Go…the fuck… away…and get…me a…samich…too," you incoherently ordered him slipping from your perch on the countertop. "Ow…I…blame…Lovi…" The ever so gracious Lovi kicked you in the side causing you to bolt upright and punch the nearest thing to your right. Which might I add was Antonio's vital regions.

"Jesús Cristo_!" You felt a little bit bad now. Not enough to NOT laugh, but enough to say sorry after you were done.

Naturally you were grounded for telling Ludwig to 'go the fuck away' and for punching Antonio in the VR (vital regions.) After you had finished cleaning the kitchen with your friend Miss Traube on your own you reentered the parlor to find a drunken Gilbert playing chess against Roddy. Roddy was obviously winning and Gilbert didn't like it. He flipped the board over and put the Austrian's playing pieces into Ludwig's beer when he wasn't looking.

"I'm finished!" you yelled. No one heard you so you stuck around. You found a spot near Elizabeta and Kiku and sat down.

"Did you bring any new yaoi?" you questioned her. She nodded and motioned for you and Kiku to follow her into your room. There she laid the most beautiful collection of yaoi imaginable in front of you. There was UsxUk, FrxUk, Prussia x Austria, Poland x Lithuania, Russamer, Spamano, Russia x China, Korea x China, Iceland x Norway, Sweden x Finland, Denmark x Norway, etc…The point was that it was beautiful and that you three spent over three hours reading it all before you had to give it back.

"_?" you looked over at a smiling Elizabeta.

"Which one's better FrxUk or UsxUk?" You tapped your chin in thought.

"Hmm… (favored pairing), why?" She shrugged.

"Just wondering~!" Kiku had gone out to do some chores, as he put it and you and Eliza were lying on your bed talking about…girl stuff.

Kiku's POV

I was walking to the bathroom where Ludwig had told me there was a laundry basket, since I was on laundry duty this week. One thing was certain though; I was NOT looking forward to washing _-san's uniform. I sighed and entered said bathroom. Sure enough there was the filthy thing; I grabbed the basket and hurried down to the laundry room. I checked the pockets on the uniform and found something. That something was silver with a red-oh dear!

"I have to show this to Rudwig-san!" I announced to no one in particular as I hurried down the hall and into the parlor. Feliciano-Chan (heheh) seemed to notice my distress.

"Ve~ Ne-hon, what's the matter?" he smiled. Ludwig-san was now making his way over to us as well.

"Vhat's the matter Kiku?" I showed them the piece of technology.

"They bugged _-san before she escaped!" I explained as fast as I could, "our rocation has been compromised, we must reave!" And with that the house went dark. No one made a sound; until that is…

"V-Ve? D-Doitsu where are you?" Feliciano-Chan opened his mouth. A window broke to my immediate right and I reached for my hilt. I had no time to draw however before I was hit over the head with something large and heavy. The last sounds I heard before I blacked out were Feliciano-Chan's pleas and _-san scream.

Livy: So that's that!

Willow: …I hate you!

Livy: Why!

Willow: because you left a cliff hanger!

Japan:…Did I die?

England: I will cur-*is cut off by Livy*

Livy: Yah, yah, you'll curse me with English cooking! Too bad for you I like English food!

England: *gloom* …

America: You'd think that'd make him happy…

Livy: yah…

*credits roll by*

Larry the mysterious voice: Livy does not own Hetalia…yet, She does not own you… (Livy: that you know of!), but she does own this story!

Livy: And this bucket of chocolate gelato~! *face full of gelato*

N. Korea: gelato originated in me Da-Ze!

Romano: *is pissed* It originated in Italy for Christ's sake!

N. Italy: V-Ve…

Larry the mysterious voice: OH…end 'o credits?

Livy: good Larry! Tea? *insane 2p smile*


	8. I'm sorry it's soo short :'

You screamed, and watched Elizabeta slump to the ground unconscious. The figure chuckled as you grabbed a lamp and waved it menacingly at it.

"Out! Or…or…" Damn you couldn't figure out anything that would make a lamp a lethal weapon.

"Or?" asked the intruder.

"Or I'll smash this over your head!" You decided. "And then I'll make you uhh…clean Gilbert's room!" The figure put up its hands.

"Ooh you got me now!" it chuckled. You glared at the person through the darkness.

"Who in the hell are you anyway?" The figure paused and then bowed.

"Where are my manners?" the figure mused. Your grip tightened on the lamp.

"Yo Artie, you done flirting with your girlfriend yet?" The figure cursed, and you flushed ever so slightly.

"I'm coming you wanker!" he hissed. Thwack! "Damn!" you chuckled.

"No need to get your panties in a knot Angleterre~!" called a familiar French voice. You sighed and slung Elizabeta's arm over your shoulder. Then you proceeded to drag her down stairs, in the dark. You put her down at the bottom of the stairs and went to look for the others. You had gotten two or three paces down the hall when you tripped over someone.

"Uff!" you said as you hit the ground, "…oh hey it's Lovi!" you announced after a closer inspection. Someone behind you laughed. You just ignored them and slung Lovino's arm over your shoulder and dragged him over to where Elizabeta was.

"Two..," you counted. You kicked out with your left foot, hitting something in the process. It was Gilbert. "Three…" you continued to do this until you'd found everyone but Kiku.

"…Seven," you ended.

"Counting bodies are we?"

"Wha..? N-No!" you said waving your arms in front of you in your defense. "I-I was just making sure everyone was here!"

"And…?" You paused.

"Kiku's missing," the figure tousled your hair.

"Ufu~ you're so cute!" Russia…it figures.

"I am NOT cute!" you pouted. Another laugh erupted from your right.

"Ohonhonhon~ she's more than cute she's se-" Thud.

"Bloody frog…," muttered Arthur; dusting off his hands. "He didn't touch you, did he _?" You shook your head and he smiled.

"Good; now help me cart off some people, will you?" You smirked.

"I suppose," you sigh, as you grab Elizabeta and start dragging her to the front door. A hand stopped you.

"Silly _, we can't just use the front door!" You were confused.

"Why not?" you blinked, cocking your head ever so slightly to the side.

"Because that's NOT the hero's way!" you deadpanned. Al was such an idiot.

"Well I'M taking the front door," you stated stubbornly, "stop me if you can!" And with that you were thrown over the hyper American's shoulder.

"Ha-ha-ha! The Hero always wins!" You pounded on his back with your fists.

"Put me down!" no reply, just laughter. "I said put me down!" still nothing but laughter. "Pu- ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" you screeched the last part into his ear. He winced but still managed to carry out the back door before plopping you down onto the grass.

"Okay,_ here's the plan!" he announced. "We're going to put them all in the same cell in jail, right?" you nodded.

"Okay…?" He smiled and patted your head.

"They're all going to believe you're in a separate cell as a hostage for if they escape." You sighed and nodded again. "Good!" He hoisted you to your feet and you punched him in the arm.

"That's for not listening to me!" Then you punched him in the gut, "And that's for calling me Arthur's girlfriend!" He gave you a _really?_ Look and walked off to make sure Francis didn't try to molest any of the axis. You stared at the stars and tried to sort out the jumbled up feelings in your head. Did you like Arthur? You shook your head. Of course you didn't! Unknown to you (because you were still lost in your thoughts) you were once again picked up and then set down in a…something, before you fell asleep.

Livy: its soo short ';-;`

England: I think i- *gets cut off by Livy*

Livy: Next chapter will be told from Arthur's point of view, kay?

Lary the mysterious voice: Livy does not own Hetalia or you…but she owns this story!

Livy: That's right…TAKE THAT BITCHES! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	9. Soon we will

Livy: I'M SO SORRY ITS LATE! D':

Willow: Excuses, excuses…

Livy: Fine…Lary just disclaim the damn stuff I OBVIOUSLY don't own…

Larry: Livy doesn't own Hetalia Axis Powers, you, or the world (yet), but she does own this sad excuse of a story…

Livy: That's right - HEY! :(

Larry: Just read the story…

Livy: I know it fails just… just… you know… and stuff…

Arthur's POV (as promised…)

"…By what means are we supposed to get Ludwig in to the fighter plane?"

The body of said person mentioned before was sprawled out on the sitting room floor of his house, unconscious, and by the looks of him, a lot of dead weight for one to carry.

"I don't know…it was ze silly American's idea after all!" Wailed Frog-face from someplace to my right. As long as he was away from _(name)_ I was up to scratch with him, for now at least. Wait! That's impossible I ha- greatly dislike _(name)_! That woman devastated half of my armed forces and wreaked havoc all over my countryside!

I sighed and grabbed one of the lifeless German's arms and draped it over my shoulders.

"Come on Frog-face, take hold of an arm and help me haul this wanker outside," I hissed glaring at the Frenchman with a vengeance to subjugate all other attempts at vengeance.

"No need to be so rude Angleterre," he purred flipping his repulsively long hair over his equally repulsive 'cloak' before hoisting the other arm over his shoulders. Unfortunately for me, since I'm shorter than Francis, I got to carry most of the 'load' while we continued our exploit to the courtyard.

I have to say, Ludwig smelled horrible. He smelled of beer and old socks, old _sweaty_ socks that haven't seen a good washing in decades. None the less, Frog-face and I were having trouble carrying the large man to the back yard at the moment.

"Left!" cried the Frenchman, "no Angleterre, _left!_"

"God damn it, I can't bloody see anything you wanker!" I yelled back at him. It was true, for right now my face was covered by a flap of Frog-face's cloak.

"Why must you wound me so, Angleterre?" Francis whined and, I'm assuming, he put a hand over his forehead for a dramatic effect.

"Shut up before I rid you of those 'vital regions' you're so proud of!"

Frog-face let out a strangled cry as we approached the blasted back door at last.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would; now sod off!" I yelled dropping the German near the plane. It was rather ostentatious, if I do say so myself. The rear was grey, presumably made of steel, but as you ghosted forward you'd find the front to be painted fire engine red, with a supposedly 'livid' face on the nose. All and all it was very…_American._ Speaking of the devil…

"Hey Artie," the American nation called. "Your girlfriend over there hates me!"

"She's not my 'girlfriend' git and you deserve to be hated."

"Why are you so mean to me Artie?" he pouted crossing his arms childishly over his chest.

"My name is not 'Artie' and you'll do well to remember it," I hissed glaring at him. "Where is _ anyway?"

"Dude, she's laying in the grass over there…" Alfred said pointing to a spot over his shoulder. "She punched me too…"

I stared at the sulking American for a moment before going to see _. I arrived just in time to see her shake her head and mumble something under her breath.

We were going to leave soon anyway, so I lifted her up and carried her over to the 'fighter' plane of 'doom.' Likely the only 'doom' it'd bring would be our own as bombs flew after the red target in the sky. Like I said; _very_ American.

I placed _ in a spot far away from Francis and Russia where she could sleep, hopefully.

"Ahh… l'amour~" sighed _that_ voice as I sat down. I glared at Francis out of my peripheral vision, wary of the Russian nation seated to my left.

"Ufu~ _ is very cute, da?" Ivan asked lightly, seeming to want to defuse the tension. I nodded a bit still wary of my surroundings.

"It won't be long until she becomes one with me…" Ivan smiled, a dark purple aura surrounding him like a mask. I shivered slightly and inched away from him a bit. One thing in my mind was certain though; there was no way in fucking hell he was getting _. I heard a light gasp come from behind me.

Oh joy…_ woke up…

"Heavens to- FUCK!"

A loud crashing noise followed the poorly articulated sentence as well as a few additional prime curse words.

"Keep it down back there; some of us are trying to catch up on their beauty sleep," yelled the Frog.

"Aihya! Is that all you ever think about you ass?"

I scowled and looked over my shoulder to see what the fuss was about.

"What's the matter _?" I asked; venom in every word that poured out of my mouth.

"We forgot Kiku!" she exclaimed, "I told Ivan before we left but he must've forgotten to tell you!"

I looked to my left to see a smiling Russian and then to my right to see an irritated Frenchman.

"Well we can't do anything about that now, we'll have to wait until we arrive back at headquarters…" I grumbled back to her before letting my mind drift off.

MEANWHILE!

A female figure dragged a large, heavy looking, sack across the sidewalk towards her home. She had light blonde hair down to her waist and a pristine white bow perched atop her head. Her blue dress was high collared and her shoes the colour of coal.

"Come on Nii-San… soon we will be married, **married**, **MARRIED**!" she cackled; her azure orbs flashing in a dangerous way. The sack she was dragging twitched violently and a short 'eek' was heard as the female in question opened her front door. She dragged the sack into the living room, a _very_ purple living room mind you, and pulled open the sack letting it fall away from her trophy.

A loud shriek was heard as the bag hit the ground. Instead of the female's desired person a shorter Japanese man with raven coloured hair sat on the couch with a horrified air about him, the tracker still in his hands.

"K-Konichi-wa…," he stammered out to the female before him.

"Who are you, you aren't Nii-San!" The female hissed at him her eyes flashing as her hands made to grab her knife.

To Be Continued….

Livy: How's that for a cliff hanger, eh?

Willow: Not bad…

England: I still think I- *cut off again*

Willow and Livy: R & R PLEASE!


	10. One of The Boys

**Livy: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

**Willow: Just read!**

_A female figure dragged a large, heavy looking, sack across the sidewalk towards her home. She had light blonde hair down to her waist and a pristine white bow perched atop her head. Her blue dress was high collared and her shoes the colour of coal._

_"Come on Nii-San… soon we will be __married__, __**married**__, __**MARRIED**__!" she cackled; her azure orbs flashing in a dangerous way. The sack she was dragging twitched violently and a short 'eek' was heard as the female in question opened her front door. She dragged the sack into the living room, a _very _purple living room mind you, and pulled open the sack letting it fall away from her trophy._

_A loud shriek was heard as the bag hit the ground. Instead of the female's desired person a shorter Japanese man with raven coloured hair sat on the couch with a horrified air about him, the tracker still in his hands._

_"K-Konichi-wa…," he stammered out to the female before him._

_"Who are you, you aren't Nii-San!" The female hissed at him her eyes flashing as her hands made to grab her knife._

The man seated on the loveseat flinched, reflexively reaching towards his side, but, before he could breathe (his weapon was missing anyway…) he was yanked up harshly by his hair. The cool metal tip of the blade was placed roughly at the side of his neck, staining his pale skin.

"Tell me who you are, worthless scum!" The female hissed again, pulling the small male's head up by his silky hair. The male let out another surprised screech as the blade made another shallow cut along the side of his neck.

"K-Kiku H-Honda…," he gasped as he attempted to slow his heartbeat. A loud noise was heard from somewhere close and Kiku's eyes widened…

When you woke up next you were in a room with several figures hovering over you. You chirped in shock and rolled off the side of the bed and onto the hard floor. Giggling was heard from the people surrounding you and you glared up at them, rubbing the now tender spot on the back of your head.

"She, like, _so_ needs a makeover," stated the first figure from behind two of the others. "Don't you agree Liet?"

One of the figures in front of him sighed and ran his fingers through his shoulder-length dusty brown hair.

"I suppose so Feliks…" he mumbled. The other male next to him pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"Well…she doesn't look very intelligent…," he stated in a 'matter-of-factly' way. Okay; _that_ wasn't acceptable.

"Know it all…" you grumbled, standing up so you were roughly the same height as him, challenging him to question your smarts further with your (E/C) orbs. The man just smirked at you. …That was it? You felt highly disappointed by this guy.

"I-I think M-Miss (N-Name) is v-very pretty…" whispered the next person, he was trembling in …fear? Of what? You had no way of knowing….

Suddenly the door was swung open and bright light flashed quickly into the room, causing you to recoil and hiss. A small boy in a sailor suit stepped inside an irritated air surrounding him.

"That jerk Britain told me to wake the girl up!" he yelled, "Who does he think he is, ordering me around all the time?"

By this time all of the countries in the room –including you- were staring at the boy with vexed expressions.

Now more footsteps approached the door, "Peter, what the hell is taking you so long!"

"W-Well if you hadn't been such a jerk and ordered me around so mu-"

"He was whining about having to wake M-Miss (Name) up…" interjected the fearful one. Peter glared at him and stuck his tongue out. Arthur –as you'd come to figure out whom it was- looked you over skeptically.

"She can't come to dinner this way…" he grumbled, his fuzzy eyebrows furrowing. You pouted, crossing your arms over your chest.

"I'm right here you know!" you shouted at him from your spot on the floor. The eyes flickered to you for a moment before they returned to the other people.

"Feliks?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah?" asked the first male from before. He had golden blonde hair and jade eyes, almost as pretty as Arthur's.

"You know what to do…" Arthur replied nodding in your general direction. You swallowed, unsure of what was going on. Before you could ask though, Arthur left the room with Peter, the other little boy, and the Know it all behind him.

"Hi, my name is, like, Feliks," said the blonde. " I'm, like, the country of Poland~"

"H-Hello, my name is_, I'm the country of _!" you introduced yourself, holding out a hand for him to shake. He seemed to visibly deflate and hide behind the other male.

"Sorry about him, he's not good around strangers…" he mumbled scratching the back of his head nervously.

"It's okay."

The man sighed, "I'm Toris, or the country of Lithuania."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Toris," you replied, curtseying like you had an imaginary skirt on. This seemed to help get Feliks to come out of his shell a bit for he stepped out from behind Toris and walked over to you.

"Liet, do we, like, have any dresses in this room?" he asked, looking you over before glancing back at his companion.

"We should, I don't think Mr. Arthur is that forgetful!" he said whilst walking over to the closet at the other side of the room. Feliks rushed over to it before Toris could and pulled out several garments.

"Okay, like, try this one on first!" he said tossing you a yellow ballroom dress.

"Is this a Ball?"

"No," replied Toris taking the dress back and tossing it onto the mattress next to you.

"Like, try this one on then!" exclaimed Feliks shoving a knee-length crimson dress into your arms. Feliks then proceeded to push you into the bathroom that was attached to this room and shut the door behind you.

You sighed and started ridding yourself of Gilbert's old button up shirt and your plain grey pants. You slipped the cold, yet comfortable material over your head and zipped it up as much as you could from reaching over your shoulder to do it. It fit perfectly, just brushing your knees as it belled out in graceful trails of white lace that were barely visible from the underneath of the crimson silk of the skirt. I curved in at your hips, though; there was no sash to tie there. The sleeves or, rather, lack thereof, rested just off of the tops of your shoulders creating a ribbon looking effect to the material. A few hem lines decorated the chest down on until the waist, accentuating your bust line. It seemed to make your skin glow and your (E/C) eyes sparkle like precious gems.

You cautiously opened the door and waited for the others' opinions.

"You look, like, totally amazing!" exclaimed Feliks gesturing about with his well-manicured hands.

Lithuania seemed to think for a moment before disappearing into the closet (no pun intended xD). He returned moments later with a silky sash that matched the colour of the dress.

"I think it could use this though," he murmured tying it around your waist line so it formed a perfect bow.

After having then help you zip the dress the rest of the way up, because you couldn't reach it, Feliks plopped you down into a chair.

"What…?"

You heard a few hiccups of laughter.

"Silly _, you didn't think we were, like, done, did you?" asked Feliks. In his hand he held a box. What it contained? You had no idea.

"J-Just close your eyes Miss _."

You did as you were told and the two set to work. About a minute and a half later they let you open your eyes.

Your skin still shimmered, but now your eyes seemed brighter after Feliks had applied something black on your eyelashes and at the corners of your eyes. Your lips were no longer a pale faded pink, but a deep red that also matched the vehemence of your dress. You then glanced at your once messy locks. They were curled and framed your face perfectly. Your (H/C) hair seemed to bounce and shimmer with bursts of colour and light whenever you moved even the slightest bit.

"So, what do you, like, think _?" asked Feliks. You smiled.

"Am I even the same person?" you asked them your white smile intensified by the red, could've blinded someone whom looked at it to closely. You felt like a goddess.

"Yes Miss _ you're most certainly the same person," chuckled Toris as he helped you up from your chair. Immediately you pulled both of them in for a giant rib-crushing hug before letting them go to twirl around in the dress. Living with two boys hadn't given you any time to be a girl, so, you were enjoying the feeling while it lasted.

"Like, come on _, before we're late for dinner!" Whined Feliks. He didn't eat much, but he was still eager to be there on time, so he could sit wherever he pleased.

"D-Dinner…?" you asked, all of your happy thoughts from before turning into webs of nervousness.

"Yes _, dinner." Responded Toris before looking back over to you, "don't worry we'll be with you, okay?"

You gulped and nodded allowing them to lead you to the dinning-roo –hall rather, you noticed as you entered.

"W-Who else is here?" you asked Toris as you walked.

"The entirety of the Allies, why?" he asked looking sideways at you, his gaze filling with concern.

"N-No reason!" you exclaimed. _No, bad (name)_ you scolded yourself. You weren't going to let your nerves get the better of you. You were damn well going to enjoy this or you would demand that (Your God here) would strike you down where you stood!

When the three of you entered the giant room, Toris was pulled away by Feliks to sit next to Estonia and Latvia. And now you were all alone…

**Livy: And that's a wrap people!**

**Willow: …**

**Larry: Please review, it's terrible for the children…?**

**Livy: Yes, yes it is! :D **


	11. REREAD THIS CHAPTER IT'S IMPORTANT!

**I CAN NOT POST THIS STORY ON HERE ANYMORE AS IT IS AGAINST THE RULES, SO YOU CAN READ IT HERE: **

**I-I'm sorry! ;O; I will continue the book on the site above, ja?**

**Livy: I do not own Hetalia or You…**

**Willow: No shit Sherlock**

**Livy: ;O; I have to be obvious for the idiots of the world!**

**Willow: Really? You don't seem to have a problem with understanding it.**

**Livy: I know…HEY! I AM NOT AN IDIOT!**

**England: I still think this is a- *is cut off***

**Willow: Read the damn chapter!**

**Livy: ...Well why are you still here? Go on, read!**

**Willow: It kills wild Frances everywhere…**

**Livy: xD**

You were currently seated between Alfred and Arthur, a very bad place to be it seemed to you. …That is, until, the drinks were starting to go around and storytelling began.

Around the fifth round you started to feel light headed and a tad dizzy, laughing loudly at every joke a drunken Alfred told you. Ivan, whom it seemed, wasn't affected by the alcohol was glaring daggers at the American, a weird sound emitting from his throat. A somewhat sober Yao next to him soon absorbed his attention though and the obnoxious laughter was allowed to continue.

"A-And then they said (your ancient here) was dead!" you laughed out ignoring the tears that made their way into your eyes as you spewed those horrid words.

No one seemed to notice or was too drunk to bother with you. Soft hiccups escaped your throat as you continued with your drunken sob story, laughing and tears pouring out of you and Alfred's little bubble of drunken friendly-ness at the most violent part.

"Mon cher, is there something wrong?" asked Francis from where he was seated, a glass of wine in his hand and the bottle in the other. You sniffed and wiped at your eyes, ignoring the fact that you had a very drunken Arthur's full attention.

"No," you giggled, though the tears portrayed a different story. Francis frowned, his eyebrows drawing together as he opened his mouth to speak again.

"Shut it F-Froggy!" hiccupped Artie from his seat, waving an empty bottle of ale in front of the Frenchman's face. Alfred laughed obnoxiously at this falling off his chair, drawing more giggles from your mouth. Arthur frowned as he watched you giggle at Alfred; he couldn't have you pay more attention to him, could he? Just as he was about to drunkenly rant at Alfred for his actions, your attention returned to him and the frog, stopping him mid thought.

"I think Francis w-was just trying to be nice Artie," you slurred unable to pronounce the 'thur' in his name. Your face was flushed from the intake of alcohol and your eyes were still brimmed with forgotten tears. …But the only thing Arthur processed at that moment was the fact that you'd called him 'Artie' and how white your smile was. Seriously, he'd thought it would burn a hole through the sun if you got close enough to it.

"My name is Artur, no… Artor, Arfer?"

You watched in amusement as Arthur tried in vain to pace while attempting to say his name correctly. He mostly stumbled in small circles, drawing fits of laughter from you as he tripped over the rug.

"Y-You okay Artur?" you asked stumbling over to where he'd fallen over poking him in the shoulder.

"Mph, fine!" he slurred out, his face still to the floor muffling some of his words. You offered him a hand and he stared at it.

"Wot's that for…?" he asked poking your hand, after he rolled over. You giggled again stumbling backwards a step.

"T-To help you up silly!"

"…Oh…"

You managed to heave him to his feet only to stumble backwards a few more steps and trip over the same rug, pulling him down with you. You both laughed like drunken fools as you tumbled down onto the dark rich coloured carpet.

Then you realised…

_A loud noise was heard from somewhere close and Kiku's eyes widened…_

…The door banged open and another female walked merrily through the door. When she saw the sight before he though, she dropped her luggage and rushed over with a worried expression on her face.

"Natalia, what are you doing to this poor man!" She demanded, any traces of happiness gone, replaced with a demanding expression of a disapproving parent. Kiku knew that look; he'd been on the receiving end of it when Yao had taken care of him.

"He was impersonating brother, sestra," hissed Natalia, glaring back at Kiku with venomous pools of purple jewels as dangerous as Bermuda Triangle. Kiku gulped scooting backwards, further into the somewhat plush couch.

"Hmn? Well I guess he'll have to come too," sighed the other girl. She had blonde hair, darker than Natalia's but still very fine and silky looking, that stopped just below her ears. A teal coloured headband was keeping some of the pesky layers of her hair out of her aquamarine eyes that seemed to shimmer like pools of freshly caught tears. She was wearing a black hat that, presumably, went with her maroon uniform, her chest area was a bit larger than expected as well and probably caused her back pain.

"Where are we going Yekaterina?" asked Natalia, dropping the sister act immediately; her eyes flashing with curiosity.

"Paris; brother wants to see us."

At this Natalia looked confused, her eyebrows pulling together slightly.

"Why would brother be there?" she asked, straightening the bow in her hair. Kiku listened intently to their conversation, hoping to get some extra information from it.

"I don't think it should be said around …him," said the bustier girl, Yekaterina. "After all brother said that Japan was missing."

Kiku's eyes widened momentarily and he hoped that neither of the two in front of him noticed. Yekaterina caught it though her eyes twinkling with a certain knowing. Natalia seemed to pout, but soon replaced the sour look with a more clouded one.

"Go pack Natalia, we'll be leaving soon."

With that the violet eyed girl sped off to get ready for the trip ahead. Kiku relaxed some, thinking his biggest troubles were over.

"Don't think you're off the hook Kiku, I know what thoughts are plaguing your mind," murmured Yekaterina her eyes flashing a brighter blue and her hands going to the side of her uniform. Kiku's eyes followed her hands warily and then he gasped when she pulled the hilt of his lost weapon from one of her pockets.

"W-Where…?" he asked, his eyes now trained on her's. The girl raised two delicate eyebrows in question before shoving the item back into her pocket as Natalia came back into view.

"I'm ready to go see brother now~" She hummed, two suitcases in her pale hands. Yekaterina smiled brightly, though it seemed broken somehow, and clapped her hands together.

"Wonderful!" she announced, picking up her suitcases and gesturing at Kiku to walk in front of her. The Japanese man did so, every so often glancing behind him, weary of those two pairs of eyes watching him through the snow.

Not long after they'd set out, they'd reached a plane, Kiku almost running into it. The girls too turns watching him as they loaded up the plane, never giving him a moment to attempt an escape.

"In," hissed Natalia, pressing a knife against the back of the brown eyed man's neck. Kiku gulped and followed the orders taking Yekaterina's hand and pulling himself into the aircraft. It was warm in there, certainly warmer than outside. Natalia sat behind Kiku her eyes trained on the back of his head and her hands fingering her knifes enthusiastically.

They were in Paris in record time, having no trouble with their passenger on the way.

**Livy: Soo…? Did ya like it!**

**England: I d-*gets cut off***

**Willow: Chances are, if they're reading it, they like it.**

**Livy: :P Review please. …OH! And I don't own Hetalia.**


End file.
